


Save Me

by capricornkitty1975



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: What happens when an accident takes Yami from Yugi's memories?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



Yami sat beside Yugi’s bed, holding his Aibou’s hand. “Please, Aibou, please, come back to me.” He kissed Yugi’s head. Tears leaked from his eyes. It was all his fault Yugi was here. If only he had his phone. If only he hadn’t forgotten it in the other room. If only… The soft beeping of the machine regulating Yugi’s breathing was all that Yami could hear.  
The nurse came in. Smiling she said, “Yes, definitely, talk to him. They can hear us talk.”  
Yami looked up, smiling sadly. “Yes, of course.” He smiled at Yugi. Pulling out his Duel Monsters deck, he grinned. “I think I’m going to reread our Duel Monsters cards with you and discuss them. I think you would enjoy that.” He kissed Yugi’s forehead, and started reading the cards, and discussing them. Yugi didn’t move.  
“Yugi, please come back to me.”  
Amethyst eyes opened, blinking. Yami smiled. “Yugi!”  
Yugi turned, looking at Yami. Eyes blank. “Do I know you?”  
Yami’s heart dropped. “Aibou?”  
Yugi just looked at him. “Who?”  
******************************  
The next few days were hard. Yugi was released from the hospital, a diagnosis of post traumatic amnesia, and Yami took him home, even though Yugi didn’t know who Yami was or why he was going with Yami.  
Yugi adapted to life well, with the exception of Yami. After a week, Yami still couldn’t be recognized by Yugi. Photos were shown, videos, pictures…everything. Still…nothing.  
After that week, Yugi looked at Yami. “Yami..I…I’m sorry. You’ve been really great, but I just don’t remember you. I’m sorry. I need to move out…I can’t stay here with you…it’s…it’s just too weird.”  
Yami was making dinner. He slowly sat the spoon down, turning off the burner. Turning slowly, he swallowed audibly. “I…I can’t keep you here Aibou. If that is what you really want.” The words were killing him as he said them.  
Yugi smiled. “Thank you.” He whispered. He packed his things and left.  
***********************************  
A year passed. It never got better for Yami. Every day he woke up hurting, and every night he went to bed hurting…it felt like a piece of his soul was consistently missing.  
Yugi was enjoying his “new” life…he remembered mostly everything..but not Yami. His friends quit asking about Yami after a month, but the mutual friends still hurt for Yami.  
Yami tried his best to stay out of Yugi’s way. It hurt…way too much… to see Yugi. He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t eat. All he could do was look at that wedding ring he never got to give Yugi. Getting up, he went out to the bar…  
************************************  
“Will you…will you marry me?” Crimson eyes stared pleadingly at him.  
The ring…it was beautiful. Smiling, he met those crimson eyes.  
“Yes. Definitely. I love you Yami.”  
Sitting up in a cold sweat, Yugi remembered…  
***************************  
Yugi pulled out his cell phone. He still had Yami’s number. He texted Yami. “Can we talk?”  
A few minutes later, Yugi got a response. “K”  
Yugi got up and got dressed. “At your house?”  
“Nope, Trax.”  
Yugi frowned. Trax was a seedy bar. Yami shouldn’t be there. Yugi put his clothes on and quickly made his way to the bar. Walking inside, he saw Yami rather quickly in the corner, eyes bloodshot and rimmed red, a few empty bottles in front of him. Looking up at Yugi, he swallowed hard.  
“Hey, Ai..uh…Yugi.” he swallowed painfully.  
Yugi sat down by Yami. “Hey.” He whispered quietly.  
Yami smiled blearily. Yugi was still just as handsomely adorable. “D..didja need sumptin?” Yami slurred.  
“Yea.” Yugi whispered. “You. I remember everything.”  
Yami’s eyes slightly opened, then he laughed. “Shit, this beer is stronger than I thought.” Looking around for the bartender, he waved him over, holding 2 fingers up. Yugi grabbed his hand, bringing it down,  
Yami just looked at Yugi. He swallowed hard. “I can’t do this again. I can’t lose you twice. It … It killed me the first time.” The pain showed on his face. Yugi noticed that the past year hadn’t been kind.  
Yami got up. “No. I can’t. You told me no.” He left, leaving Yugi sitting in the bar, staring at Yami’s back.  
Suddenly, Evanessence’s “Bring Me To Life” came on.  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can´t just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Yugi’s eyes got huge. He jumped up and ran after Yami. Everything clicked into place. Grabbing Yami before he got on the bus (thank Ra he wasn’t stupid enough to drive) he pulled a very surprised Yami into a kiss. Looking up at Yami, he whispered. “Take me back. Save me from the nothing I’ve become.” Yami's eyes went wide, a tear leaking out. He could never say no to his Aibou. Smiling, he leaned down and tenderly kissed Yugi.

For jofisk, 2017


End file.
